Certain beverage brewers, such as espresso makers, include removable filter holders/carriers that are selectively locked in place on the beverage brewer. The filter carriers include a handle and a reservoir containing a filter and an infusible material. Conventional filter holders are connected to the beverage brewer by way of rotating the filter holder to engage a bayonet coupling as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,856 and 5,463,933.
As further described in these references, a conventional filter carrier includes a carrier reservoir filled with an infusible material, and a user positions the filter carrier under a beverage maker's brew head. The reservoir includes inclined planes on the outer surface of the reservoir. For the conventional bayonet coupling filter carrier, if the carrier is in the correct alignment, the carrier can be upwardly inserted into the brew head. To secure the conventional filter carrier, the carrier must be rotated by means of the handle. Rotating the carrier causes the inclined planes on the outer surface of the carrier to engage the upper surface of corresponding inclined planes in the brew head. The rotational movement forces the carrier up the brew head's inclined planes to bring the filter carrier from a free position to a locked position. In the free position, the corresponding inclined planes are not engaged so that the beverage maker or brew head does not support the carrier at all.
There are recognized problems with this conventional construction. First, the user is unable to determine whether the filter carrier is in the proper alignment to insert the carrier into the brew head because the brew head's inclined planes are on an internal diameter or surface that is not visible to the user. The carrier must be in the correct position so that the brew head's inclined planes do not block the insertion of the carrier.
Since this alignment cannot be confirmed prior to inserting the filter carrier, the user must often make several attempts to properly align the carrier so that it may be inserted into the brew head. Basically, the insertion of the carrier requires trial and error. This mechanism can be frustrating for a user and may lead to spilling the contents of the carrier reservoir or otherwise not properly securing the filter carrier.
In addition, it is often unclear to the user how far the carrier should be rotated to ensure a proper seal while avoiding damage to the brew head or carrier caused by too much force. If the user fails to properly and fully lock the carrier, the seal between the carrier and the brew head may leak when liquid, pressurized gas, or pressurized fluid is introduced to the carrier from the beverage maker. The carrier may also entirely disengage from the beverage maker during use. On the other hand, applying too much rotational force can permanently damage the carrier, the brew head, or the seal between the two.
It has also been noted, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,656, that pressurized beverage makers can make the removal of conventional bayonet-coupling carriers difficult. The force between the conventional bayonet connecting elements caused by the relatively high pressure produced by the beverage maker is so great that the filter carrier practically cannot be released after a brew cycle. This can be a further source of frustration for the user of a conventional filter carrier. Bayonet locking mechanisms interfere with the user's ability to clean the seal area.
The '856, '656, and '933 patents present improvements to pressurized beverage makers and the corresponding filter carriers that address these recognized problems. However, these improvements maintain and continue the use of bayonet-style locking filter carriers. In light of the above and other shortcomings with current mechanisms for securing filter carriers, there is a need for a new filter carrier receiver and/or locking mechanism that eliminates bayonet-style locking where the receiver and/or locking mechanism is operable with a selectively removable filter carrier for a beverage maker.
Ideally, an improved receiver and/or locking mechanism would simplify the insertion and retention of a filter carrier to a beverage maker relative to known means. It might also preclude or reduce the possibility of the carrier disengaging from the beverage maker during operation. Moreover, a new receiver and/or locking mechanism could improve the removal of the filter carrier after a brew cycle. A filter carrier receiver and locking mechanism in accordance with the following disclosure is thought to solve one or more of these or other needs.